It's all for Elena
by ever-joliene
Summary: BAMON One-shot about a tumblr meme


**It's for Elena, of course**

Jeremy was confused, where the hell was Bonnie?

He had been looking for her for a few hours now. She wasn't with Caroline or Elena, not at The Grill's and not at her house. Consequently, there was only one place left: the Salvatore's Boarding House.

She must be really desperate to go to Damon's and Stefan's place, it was no secret that witches and vampires did not get along very well. Well, with witches and vampires he meant Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie and Stefan were always fine, they were real good friends and she trusted him but with Damon it was a completely different story. She hated his guts, that's what she constantly stated. Whenever the two of them met, fire and water came together. She would shoot him hateful glares and as soon as he would open his mouth, there would be yelling, showing off vampire faces and aneurisms. Oh, and not to forget magically throwing Damon into next walls. Sometimes she would also make things break and he would hate her even more. It was a vicious circle and there was no sign of an end.

Arriving in the driveway of the Boarding House he recognized Bonnie's blue Prius. What was she doing here, he asked himself again as he turned off the engine and got out of his own car.

Jeremy marched straight ahead to the front door that was never locked and opened it slowly. He couldn't risk being accidently attacked by Damon, because he was pathetic.

Inside the house he didn't hear any noise, but vampires were always very quiet.

"Hello", he shouted not caring how Damon would react to his appearance. "Damon or Stefan... someone's here?"

Jeremy was so ready to find a bored and slightly angry Damon before him, ranting as always, but nothing. There wasn't even a response from Stefan, so he must be outside or something, leaving his older brother alone at home with Bonnie.

"Damon, I know you...", Jeremy saunted further into the living room and stopped in shock. He was observing the most horrible situation right on the loveseat, Damon's favourite place to sit.

His ex- girlfriend found herself naked from below the waist, with her red blouse ripped open, while Damon's pants were pooled at his feet.

They were fucking.

She was actually riding him, like her life depended on it and moaning loud as fuck. Louder than he ever heard it from her. She was never this loud, when they were together.

Damon's hands were on her hips, engaging her to sink even deeper on his hard dick.

Oh. My. God.

Jeremy immediately turned around and covered his eyes with his hands and ran into the kitchen.

"Put some fucking clothes on", he shouted, knowing that both of them would hear him.

...

"Shit, shit, shit", Bonnie stumbled as she moved off Damon's lap to put her clothes back on. This was not suppose to happen. No one was suppose to catch them or be in the house. Why was their damn doors never locked, anyways?

Damon just rolled his eyes and got a bit frustrated, since he was just about to bring her to another high.

That damn loser of a Gilbert guy got some nerves.

"Didn't you hear him coming in", Bonnie asked and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew her hair was a true mess, without even looking in the mirror.

"No, I was a little _pre-occupied_, honey", he smirked and admired her shining skin. That sweat was looking really good on her, knowing that it was his making filled his heart with pride.

"Whatever", she mumbled. "You can come out now, Jer."

The said boy slowly made his way back to the living room, just to find the 'couple' all dressed up and sitting beside each other.

"I can't believe it. I just caught you two having sex over...", he stared at them but was quickly interrupted by Damon.

"No, you caught us brainstorming."

What, the actual fuck, Jeremy thought.

"Umm yeah, totally brainstorming", Bonnie jumped in.

"How stupid to you think I am?"

"You really don't want the answer, ok", Damon made sure and winked at him.

"Jeremy", Bonnie said, "what you saw was how we... ehm..."

"... Strategize in a very intimate way."

"A very intimate yet mindblowing way", Bonnie continued. She drifted off by thinking about her latest orgasm. It was spectacular. Her eyes were on Damon again, who in response licked his lips.

Jeremy sensed the upcoming sexual air.

"You two are crazy... just out of your minds", Jeremy voiced and rushed out of the house.

"But it's all for Elena, of course", he could hear Damon shout behind him, making Bonnie laugh.

Seconds later she was pulled down the floor with Damon between her thighs and ready to go to heaven again.

...

**I saw that little dialogue on Tumblr and oh my God it was just hilarious, couldn't help myself writing a little one- shot about it. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
